


Similarities and Differences

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lev being his usual blunt self but also a good bean, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, but also size related insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So admittedly he was surprised pulling Lev's briefs down his thighs, suddenly being face to...crotch with the Leaning Tower of Pisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities and Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Architecture 1.0  
> I haven't written some good old-fashioned smut in a while so here you go~

Until this day Yaku had assumed that the length of Lev's arms and legs compensated for his lack of size in other areas.

So admittedly he was surprised pulling Lev's briefs down his thighs, suddenly being face to...crotch with the Leaning Tower of Pisa. 

Dammit, he's still in the wrong mindset thanks to his architecture lecture one hour ago.

His professor would turn over in his non-existent grave if he could hear him comparing his boyfriend's cock with the most well-known, askew building. 

Yaku harshly pulled the brakes on his train of thoughts when his brain started marveling that you could even compare the color of Lev's skin with the white carrar-marble that was used to built previously mentioned tower.

„Everything alright, Yaku? You look kinda shocked.“, the beanpole of a human lying on his bed asked curiously.

Seriously, everyone else would probably get a bit embarrassed or at least self-conscious if someone else stared at their crotch for approximately one minute straight.

Yet Lev that giant idiot came across like a peacock showing off his feathers and being rather smug about it.

Lev's ego was already blown up out of proportion due the fact he'd finally become the ace of Nekoma in his 3rd year.

Yaku would bite off his own tongue and swallow it before admitting that Lev's cock could probably make it into the next bad dragon dildo collection.

To be fair the girth wasn't as impressive as the length quite regular size from what Yaku could tell but he certainly wouldn't complain.

For a moment Yaku swayed between punching him in the balls and holding his forearm beside the other's cock for a size comparison.

In the end he didn't choose either of those options but shot his boyfriend a chastising glare instead.

„I'm fine, let's do this.“

„You're sounding like those fitness coaches in the gym.“

„Shut up or you can blow yourself!“

„Uh, I can't, I mean I've tried but-“

„I really don't wanna hear about it right now, Lev...“

Fortunately Lev had the attention span of a guppy and was easy to distract.

Wrapping the fingers of his right hand around the base of Lev's cock, he gave the length a languid stroke, electing a stuttering gasp from his boyfriend.

„Your hand is really cold.“, Lev complained like the ungrateful brat he was.

Lightly scraping the nail of his thumb over the slit Yaku managed to coax more pleased noises out from between Lev's lips.

„I can stop...“

„NO, I didn't mean it like that! Please, don't stop!“

It was amusing to hear Lev backpedal so quickly, he could register him for the next Tour de France.

Feeling quite generous -lucky for Lev- Yaku continued getting a feel for his dick, taking in the little details with his eyes and tactile senses.

His thumb brushed over the thickening vein on the underside of Lev's cock, following the trail until it disappeared close to the frenulum.

„Hng- you're hand looks so tiny, Mori.“, Lev had the audacity to murmur, followed by a pained yelp when Yaku squeezed his shaft harder than pleasurable.

Next time Yaku should gag him so he wouldn't be able to utter those unnecessary remarks every few minutes. Or jerk him off in the morning when he's still brain-dead and drooling onto his pillow.

No, he wasn't a perv like someone else who liked to feel up his boyfriend while his partner was still asleep.

 

Somewhere on the other side of the campus Kuroo started hiccuping, complaining about someone trash-talking him.

 

Loosening his grip on the swollen flesh, he lowered his head, tentatively parting his lips and dragging his tongue over the flushed cockhead.

Lev's reaction followed immediately, sounding like someone punched the air out of his lungs and leaving him gasping for it.

Yaku's spine tingled with satisfaction. He loved the way he could turn Lev into a mess with a simple brush of his tongue, making him feel powerful, despite is body size.

Steadying Lev's impatiently twitching hips with his left hand, Yaku continued giving his cock small licks, like he's handling a scoop of melting ice cream.

Not just using his tongue he started mouthing at the length, covering it with his saliva. More beads of milky precum formed at he tip prompting Yaku to wrap his lips around the cockhead.

The lewd noise his mouth produced in the process of sucking the first inch inside was unintentional. Yet he could feel Lev's cock throb against his tongue, so it couldn't be too nasty.

Yaku was glad his mouth was occupied otherwise he might have started wax poetry about the feeling of Lev's erection laying heavy on his tongue or pushing against his palate.

Lev's hands aimlessly clenched and unclenched on the blanket, unsure where to put them.

Letting go of the taller boy's hips for a moment, Yaku took a hold of one of Lev's hands, guiding it to rest on his neck. Lev was better at doing what he was told instead of improvising.

Yaku let the cock slip out of his mouth so he could speak freely again.

„I won't bite off your dick if you pull my hair. Just don't...rip it out, I don't wanna get bald.“

„Oh okay!“, Lev gave a sharp nod, carefully tangling his fingers in the short strands of hair, causing Yaku to let his eyelids flutter close. The digits rubbing against his scalp felt really nice. Maybe Lev wasn't that incapable after all.

The tugging of his hair became more urgent after a few minutes paired with Lev's warning that he's getting close. Yaku hadn't planned to finish him off like this. Lifting his head once more, the string of saliva that connected his lips with the other's cock was quickly severed. With the back of his hand Yaku wiped away the rest of the mess. His jaw ached just as much as his dick, still trapped in the confines of his pants.

„You want to take off your cloths as well?“ Lev's suggestion or rather request came just in time. 

The amount of cloths each of them was wearing was pretty unbalanced. Lev was completely naked, with an almost fully clothed ginger between his thighs. Yaku had allowed his boyfriend to unbutton his shirt but then got distracted by getting Lev out of his pants.

They'd made out before but so far never took their cloths off, only groping through them, more or less successfully. Cumming in your pants might feel great at first but it left a icky sensation when the mess started to dry.

While Yaku slipped off the bed and started to loosen the strings of his sweatpants he could feel his insecurities starting to crawl back, sinking their claws into his mind. He wasn't as hung as his boyfriend so what if Lev behaved like his usual blunt self and made a tactless comment about his junk?

More slowly than necessary he pushed down the waistband of his pants, exposing his neutral black briefs underneath. After that he paused again, unsure if he actually wanted to continue.

„Hey, what's wrong?“, his not completely ignorant boyfriend asked worriedly after Yaku had stopped moving and kept his gaze fixed on the floor. Scooting closer to the edge of the bed Lev reached out for the smaller boy and carefully pulled him closer again.

„We don't have to do this if you don't want to, I won't like you any less, Mori.“, he assured Yaku with an unusual soft smile on his lips, giving Yaku's hand a light squeeze.

„No, I want to. I want you, it's just...don't be a jerk about it...“

„Huh, what are you talking about?“

Yaku felt like he'd just swallowed a ball of yarn, making him unable to formulate an explanation. Instead he used his hand that wasn't in Lev's grip and gestured towards his crotch.

„Oh, I get it!“

Somehow it sounded like Lev had figured out the solution for the 1 billion Yen question although Yaku's little mime performance hadn't been that difficult to unriddle.

„Don't worry, I don't care if you're smaller in whatever regard. I know it bothers you a lot but I think it's really nice...I like being able to cover you.“

„So you're dating me because of a size kink?“

„That's not what I said! Pretty much everyone is shorter than me. I asked you out because I enjoy being around you. Even when you're mean sometimes, I know you care about me and you look really cute when your ears turn red like this!“

„Shut up, you're embarrassing!“

Yaku finally found his voice again, although it sounded a bit high pitched.

He still didn't feel confident because of that little speech but he trusted Lev not to make fun of him. Otherwise he'd introduce him to a whole new world of pain. With that calming thought in mind Yaku stripped out of his briefs away but didn't continue to stand around and took a seat on Lev's lap instead. The taller boy's arms wrapped around him and they're chest to chest, making Yaku feel like he's hugged by a warm blanket. He had to admit that being covered like this was a very nice feeling.  
His previous hectic heartbeat slowed down again and it'd actually be a romantic moment if he couldn't feel Lev's erection insistently poking into his thigh.

„You know...I think I actually have a thing for...our size differences.“, Yaku confessed almost inaudibly against his boyfriend's collar bone.

Tilting his head so he could peek down between their bodies Yaku wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, pressing them together and electing a small groan from both of them.

When staring down at their joined erections Yaku was surprised to feel less jealous and more aroused by the sight of Lev's bigger cock, sliding against his own. Taking in a shaky breath he watched Lev use one of his own hands to cover the space Yaku's palm couldn't reach and adjusted to the rhythm Yaku had already set.

He felt hyper aware of every little detail, like the rough callouses on Lev's digits from training, the leaking precum that turned their movements more smoothly and the way Lev's breath caught in his throat when they brushed over an especially sensitive part of his length.

Stretching his neck, Yaku reached for the taller boy's lips. The kiss was a bit uncoordinated at first, teeth lightly knocking together but eventually the found a good angle.

Lev's jaw went slack when his he reached his climax, letting out a noisy groan while spilling over their hands. His satisfied groans quickly turned into quiet whines when Yaku continued to rub his oversensitive cock, making Lev's hips buck in protest.

Chasing his own orgasm Yaku trusted more urgently into their joined hands, craving every bit of friction he could get. It took him mere minutes until the almost throbbing pressure in his balls was released. White streaks of cum splattered his abdomen and he continued to stroke his cock until the last drop of cum was squeezed out, leaving him moaning in pleasure. His brain needed a few seconds to catch up with the fact that Lev was murmuring praises into his skin, kissing along his jaw until Yaku's breath evened out again.

The aftermath wasn't that spectacular, mostly their bodies turning sluggish after they'd burned up the endorphins and adrenaline in their bloodstreams. Yaku had the foresight to place a towel near the bed before they'd started, so they didn't have to do rock-paper-scissors who's going to get one out of the bathroom.

 

„“Do you wanna be my jetpack?“, Lev asked out of nowhere, after they'd cleaned each other up and laid down on the mattress, blanket securely covering them.

„What are you talking about, idiot...“

„Kuroo told me if a smaller person spoons a taller one it's called jet packing! I thought you might like being the bigger spoon...“

Yaku felt his neck and cheek flush at the offer and quickly snuggled up against Lev's back so the other couldn't see him turn into a radioactive tomato.

„Thanks, Lev.“, he muttered against his boyfriends neck, simply relishing in the feeling of their sticky bodies fitting together perfectly beside their many differences.


End file.
